In linear motion actuators such as the vacuum operated ones used in motor vehicle heating and air conditioning systems, the output apart from being biased to a fully retracted or extended position, is typically adjusted or calibrated at end-use assembly to a desired mid-position by the use of selective springs plus corresponding adjustment and attachment components. This mid-position adjustment thus requires both added components and assembly time.